1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical memory devices may be memory devices with increased integration density as compared to planar devices. In a method of manufacturing a vertical memory device, after alternately depositing a plurality of memory cells and insulation layers, the memory cells and the insulation layers are etched to form an opening. Polysilicon is deposited in the opening to form a channel. The channel electrically connects to a common source line and/or a bulk line well.